


(you are) the rite of movement

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Domme Rose, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor is already squirming by the time Rose finishes getting ready. She runs her fingers over the black harness straps, ostensibly checking them one last time but really just to watch the Doctor twitch. He’s been hard since she told him to strip and wait on the bed.“See something you like?” She asks as she saunters towards him, dick bouncing slightly as she walks. It’s her favorite, a ribbed pink thing, big enough to really make the Doctor feel it.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	(you are) the rite of movement

**Author's Note:**

> if you are here expecting even a smidgen of plot, please banish all hopes of that. this is just rose pegging the doctor and having a very good time doing it.

The Doctor is already squirming by the time Rose finishes getting ready. She runs her fingers over the black harness straps, ostensibly checking them one last time but really just to watch the Doctor twitch. He’s been hard since she told him to strip and wait on the bed.

“See something you like?” She asks as she saunters towards him, dick bouncing slightly as she walks. It’s her favorite, a ribbed pink thing, big enough to really make the Doctor feel it.

The Doctor nods frantically, eyes flicking from dick to what she’s sure is a predatory smile. “Oh, definitely,” he rasps out.

Rose stops just out of reach and palms her cock, making a show out of it. “Going to have to be more convincing than that if you want me to fuck you,” she says.

The resulting babble of compliments and pleas that escapes the Doctor’s mouth is incredibly satisfying.

“Good boy,” Rose says. She crawls up onto the bed then up his body, stopping when her tits are close enough to the Doctor’s mouth to taunt him, but not yet in reach. 

“No touching yet,” she orders when she sees his hands start to move towards her hips. “Be good for me, Doctor. You’ll like the reward, I promise.”

“I’m always good,” he protests.

Rose hums and leans down for a biting kiss, mean and hard and bruising. The Doctor’s lips are a gorgeous cherry red when she pulls back, his eyes blown wide. He looks so pretty when she sets to taking him apart.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, because it’s true and because it makes him blush every time, pink blooming across his cheekbones and spreading down towards his collarbones. She leans down again, nips at that pouty bottom lip. “Mine.”

The pink turns red. “Yours,” he agrees. “Always yours. Always yours to fuck, too.”

Rose trails her lips along his jaw, lets them brush against his ear. “You know I’m not giving in that easy, Doctor.”

He shudders.

Rose sets about mapping the sensitive spots on his neck, leaving red spots that will bruise by morning and be gone by the afternoon. The feeling of his chest hair against sensitive nipples makes her moan into the spot she’s working on the underside of his jaw.

The sound proves too much for the Doctor’s tenuous self-control. His hands come up from where they’d been clenched in the sheets, one to her hip, sliding over smooth skin and soft leather, the other tangling in her hair. He manages to roll his hips up against hers once before she pulls away.

Rose swings herself off of him. “Now, what did I say about touching, Doctor?”

He swallows hard. He’s a mess already; hair mussed beyond repair and lips swollen, red marks up and down his neck, his cock hard and leaking as his hips make tiny movements that he can’t seem to stop. She hasn’t even touched him yet.

“What did I say, Doctor?” Rose asks again, a warning in her tone.

“No touching,” he says. “I promise I won’t again. Rose, please, I need…”

“You still need my cock,” she interrupts. “I’m well aware. But I need you to follow my rules.”

He nods. “I will. I’ll be good, I swear I will.”

Rose looks around and finds the tie he’d been wearing today — a nice blue one — carelessly discarded with his suit. She picks it up and runs it through her fingers, considering. The Doctor’s eyes lock on the movement.

“I think,” she says, “that I need to make sure you do what I tell you. Give you a little bit of help since you couldn’t listen.”

The Doctor bites his lip then raises his hands towards the headboard, wrists together.

Rose grins and quickly secures them with the silk tie. “Good?” She asks, testing the tightness.

“Perfect.” His voice cracks down the middle of the word.

Rose looks down and sees how close her cock is to his mouth in this position, sees how the Doctor can’t take his eyes off it.

“Do you want a taste?” Rose asks. She runs a hand through his hair, tilting his head back a bit more.

“Please let me,” the Doctor begs. “I want to taste. I want you in my—”

He cuts off when she touches the tip of her cock to his lips. He opens up immediately and she presses in slowly. She loves the look of his lips stretched around her, all red and wet and obscene. He takes her so well.

She fucks his mouth in shallow little thrusts for a few moments, rewarding him for accepting his punishment so well, for letting her help him follow the rules. Then she pulls out with a filthy pop. The Doctor’s eyes are hazy when they flutter open.

“Still want me to fuck you?” Rose asks.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Rose thumbs over his mouth, lets him suck the tip in. “Good boy.”

The Doctor keens. It’s so easy to work him up with earnest praise, he blooms under it.

Rose is methodical, slow, as she works her way down his body with her hands and mouth. She lays worship to him and watches him squirm under her touch and her words.

“You’ve been so good, Doctor,” she praises. His cock twitches and she give it a loose stroke, the first direct touch he’s gotten from her all night. He moans, hips jerking up into the touch. Rose laughs lightly and takes her hand away. “I think you’ve earned your reward, don’t you?”

“ _ Please _ ,” his voice is a rasp as he repeats his plea over and over. Rose missed the way he begged for her cock the one time they experimented with a gag.

She reaches for the lube she’d set out on the bed earlier and pops the cap open. Fingers slicked, she settles between the Doctor’s spread thighs. “So pretty like this,” she says as she rubs one finger in light circles against his hole. “All tied up and open for me.”

She presses a finger in, feeling the Doctor clench and then yield to the sensation. “Good,” she praises. She moves her finger, hears his whine before he starts talking again. She grins and fucks her finger in and out a few times before pressing in with another. She works him open slowly, ignoring his pleas for more, ignoring his prostate for now.

She doesn’t want this to be over before it even starts, even if his Time Lord stamina means he’d be ready to go again in no time. Watching him squirm on her fingers is almost as good as watching him writhe on her cock. Maybe next time they did this, she’d get him to ride her, really watch him squirm. She sets the idea aside for later and works in another finger.

Even with him taking three easily, she knows he’ll feel the stretch when she fucks him. She pulls her fingers out with a wet sound and a complaint from the Doctor.

“Oh, do you want me to keep my fingers in you instead of my cock?” She asks, already squeezing out more lube.

“No! No, I want your cock. Please, I need you to fuck me. Need you inside. Want to feel you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Rose says. She slicks up her cock and sidles closer. Rose catches the bend of his knee and pushes it up towards his chest, making more room for herself. “So flexible.”

With a sure hand she lines herself up. The Doctor has gone very still, knowing very well that if he tries to rush this she might not fuck him at all, even with him gagging for it. Rose pushes in slowly, making sure he feels every centimeter of what he’s been begging for, every bit of the ribbed texture.

She stops when she’s fully seated in him, grinding in tight circles that do more for her than for him. Damn but there’s a reason this dick is her favorite. Hits her just right when she fucks him.

“This what you wanted?” She asks. Rose mouths against his collarbone, refreshes a mark on his neck.

“Yes. Yes, Rose,  _ please _ .”

She feels the jerk of his shoulders as he tugs against the restraints. She smiles and then gets to work, setting a quick rhythm that keeps him on edge and her building, not enough force to push either of them over the edge.

“Love seeing you split open on my cock,” Rose pants out. “My Doctor.”

Pleas for harder, faster,  _ more _ , spill out of the Doctor's mouth, mixed with her name. It’s a heady power trip.

She changes the angle and watches the Doctor jolt, knowing she hit the right spot.

“Think you can come like this?” Rose asks. “Come from just my cock taking you apart?”

The Doctor shakes his head, even as his mouth promises to try. He’s close now, almost incoherent.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Rose tells him, her own voice starting to falter. “So gorgeous for me, Doctor. I think I can give you a hand since yours are occupied.”

Rose shifts and wraps a hand around his cock. She gives fucks in hard, strokes his cock in time with her hips and watches him come apart. She grinds the base of her cock against her clit, reaches down to slip two fingers inside herself and tumble over the edge as well.

She collapses down against him, panting. As soon as she’s recovered enough to move, she pulls out as gently as she can, noting the slight wince from the Doctor.

“You did so good,” she praises gently, cupping his face and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You ready to be untied now?”

“Yes, please.”

Rose quickly undoes the knots keeping his hands restrained and he immediately wraps his arms around her.

“Good, then?”

“Brilliant,” he says, pressing his sappy, sated smile into her hair. “Absolutely brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: shows back up to the fandom with unsolicited smut before slinking away once more
> 
> i'm (technically still) on [tumblr](https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com) and also kicking around on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping)!


End file.
